


Pounding the drum

by Owlpig



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo walks in on Sparkles* who is "so naked". Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/GhostOfSparkles/status/514676819279511552">these</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/GhostOfSparkles/status/514685236886904833">two</a> tweets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounding the drum

”Sparks! You ready to head down to the studio?” Leo shouts as he enters the quiet flat. When he gets no reply he shakes his head and approaches the open door to his friend’s bedroom.

“Mate are you seriously still in bed? I texted you an hour ago, we need to rec-“ Leo stops in his tracks, quickly averting his eyes from Sparkles*’ bed.

“You, uhm, you’re not wearing any pants...” Leo says stating the obvious, still looking away from the singer. Sparkles* puts down the phone he’s just been typing on, acting surprised.

“What? Really? I hadn’t noticed”, Sparkles* is only wearing a t-shirt, the duvet thrown off to the other side of his bed, with nothing to hide his crotch. Leo has of course seen the man naked before but it is always just as awkward. Where is he even supposed to look, it doesn’t help that the older man is so goddamn attractive either.

“So... Are you gonna get ready for the drum recording?” Leo asks Sparkles*, changing his gaze to look directly at the ginger’s face and not anywhere else. Sparkles* smirks as he notices the difficulty Leo has to keep eye contact.

“Yeah sure, let me just get some clothes first”, Sparkles* makes no attempt to hide his body as he climbs out of the bed, but instead of walking to his drawer he steps towards Leo. The younger man frowns, giving a puzzled look as Sparkles* places his hands on Leo’s chest.

“Uh, what are you doing mate, you said you were getting clothes?” Leo says confused. Sparkles* leans in against the drummer, his soft beard brushing against Leo’s cheek, sending shivers through Leo’s body.

“I am. I’m getting your clothes off.” Sparkles*murmurs, pulling down the zipper of Leo’s hoodie. Leo blushes, suddenly very aware of how close Sparkles* naked crotch is to his.

“Mate I don’t know, what about Adam and Parv, are you really sure about this”, Leo’s face is as red as his beanie. Sparkles* laughs slightly, pushing the hoodie off Leo’s shoulders and moving his hands down to the slender man’s belt.

“Don’t worry, they’re both gone for the day. Just relax, there’s no hurry”, Sparkles* reaches up and kisses Leo softly on the lips. The blond gives in to the kiss, hesitantly placing his hands on the shorter man’s hips. Sparkles*presses his body closer to Leo’s, eager to taste the other man’s mouth. The drummer is so far the only one in the band he’s never done anything intimate with, mostly because he is younger and more drawn back than the others. Sparkles* groans slightly as his half-hard cock rubs against Leo’s clothed crotch. The singer unbuttons Leo’s jeans and lets them fall down, gathering at the ankles of the other man. Leo gets the hint and throws his t-shirt and beanie on the floor, quickly followed by Sparkles*’ t-shirt as well. When he starts kissing Sparkles* again it is with passionate desire.

He pushes the singer back towards the bed, falling on top of him as the edge of the bed is closer than he initially thought. Leo can’t help but moan as Sparkles* thigh rubs against his erection. Sparkles* grabs the younger man’s rear, pressing him closer and kissing him desperately, the sound of their breaths filling the room. Sparkles* presses a finger against Leo’s entrance, making the drummer’s breath hitch.

“Oh god, I’m not sure-“ Leo huffs and Sparkles* quickly moves his hand away.

“Do you not wanna do this?” Sparkles* asks worried. Leo shakes his head and plants a soft kiss on Sparkles*’ cheek.

“No, I want you. Just, with lube please.” Leo murmurs into Sparkles* ear. The ginger can’t help but throw back his head and laugh. He crawls away from underneath Leo, reaching for the bedside table.

“Sorry mate, I forgot”, Sparkles* pulls out a small bottle from the table. “Here we go.” Leo blushes, he feels a bit embarrassed, but the way Sparkles* acts so relaxed makes him feel more comfortable. The older man squeezes some lube onto his fingers, making sure to coat them evenly. He gestures for Leo to straddle his lap and starts kissing the blonde’s collarbones softly, carefully sliding one finger into him. Leo swallows, trying to relax the best he can. Sparkles* adds another finger, moving his free hand to caress the smooth skin of Leo’s stomach. When the ginger adds a third finger Leo can’t stop himself from gasping, hissing loudly from the discomfort but Sparkles*’ wandering touches directs his thoughts to something else. Moving his fingers closer towards Leo’s member, before lightly brushing the tip of his cock, Sparkles* manages to get another gasp.

“Oh fuck”, Leo groans. Sparkles* grins, moving his fingers inside Leo, brushing against his most sensitive spot.

“Oh fuck!” Leo cries, digging his nails into Sparkles*’ shoulders. He takes a few deep breaths before he gets used to the feeling, pain replaced by pleasure as Sparkles*begins stroking the other man’s length. After a while when Leo starts bucking against Sparkles*’ hand, the ginger pulls out his fingers and grabs the bottle of lube.

“No let me,” Leo says, grabbing the bottle and slowly covering Sparkles*’ cock with lube, the cool liquid making the singer inhale sharply. He then mounts the other man, hissing as the stiff member stretches his opening. Sparkles*leans his head against the blonde’s shoulder, moaning as the younger man starts to move slowly in his lap. Leo tangles his fingers into Sparkles*’ long hair, unable to focus his thoughts on anything else than the musky smell of their damp bodies and the sparking sensation of the ginger’s cock inside him. He quickens the pace, Sparkles* does the same with his hand, the other digging into Leo’s hip.

When Sparkles* gets too tired to keep upright he lets his back fall down on the mattress. Expletives spill over Leo’s lips as the shift in angle makes Sparkles* hit a certain spot inside him. He can feel the heat building inside his stomach as the movement brings him closer and closer to the edge. Leo can tell by the bearded man’s whimpers and flushed face that he is close too, hips involuntary bucking up to meet Leo’s thrusts. Suddenly Sparkles* lets go of his grip around Leo’s member, making the blond raise his eyebrows. Before he can react the ginger has switched their positions, pinning Leo down into the bed. He re-enters the younger man, quickly beginning to thrust against Leo’s prostate. Leaning in against the hazy-eyed blond Sparkles* whispers softly into Leo’s ear:

“I’m going to pound you like you pound that fucking drum”, the rough tone of Sparkles*’ voice combined with the steady motion around his erection drives Leo over the edge. The waves of pleasure surging through his body and drops of white splashing on to Sparkles*’ chest.

“God Sparks!” Leo moans, his nails digging into Sparkles*’ back, clenching around the ginger’s shaft. The intensified pleasure makes Sparkles* unable to handle the other man’s pulsating muscles for long. He comes with a groan and a swear, balling his hands up in the bed sheet and slowing down his thrusts as he pumps his load into the younger man. When Sparkles* pulls out of Leo the blond shivers, not used to the feeling of the sticky come trickling down his ass. The bearded man drags a hand through his sweat-soaked fringe, still panting heavily. Leo grimaces as he moves into a more comfortable position, the soreness of his behind burning uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” Sparkles*murmurs affectionately, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Leo’s brow. The lean man grabs the back of the ginger’s hair, keeping him down to kiss his lips. Sparkles* giggles into Leo’s mouth, rubbing the younger man’s cheek.

“Now you’re not so eager to do the drum recording are you?” He says as he pulls away from Leo. The blond wraps his skinny limbs around Sparkles*’ torso, trying to keep him in bed. Sparkles* smiles but pulls away, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table to wipe him and Leo clean.

“We haven’t got all day you know”, he says as he gets off the bed and gets some clothes from his drawer.

“Hey, you’re the one who said there was no hurry mate”, Leo complains, crossing his arms over his now cold chest. Sparkles* shakes his head in disbelief, picking up Leo’s clothes and throwing them onto the bed.

“You know if you’re gonna go on like that I’m not gonna do this again you ungrateful fuck” he says with a serious expression. Leo is instantly on his feet, fumbling to get his boxers on.

“Okay, okay, I’ll play the fucking drums!” He says, smacking Sparkles* as he bursts out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof-read by [teekaybuscus](http://teekaybuscus.tumblr.com)


End file.
